


Lucky Number

by RisuAlto



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Takes place somewhere after UC1 and before UC2 I think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto
Summary: Nate makes a phone call, and Sully ends up eavesdropping.
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Elena Fisher & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Lucky Number

There had only ever been two possibilities before, Sully thought as he glanced fondly at the shitty motel bathroom door. The first was that he and Nathan would eventually steal and charm their way into enough money to retire comfortably and away from prying eyes. Alternatively, one or both of them would end up dead and the other would pick up the pieces and keep trying by himself.

With all the displacement of a bad radio connection, or a party from several rooms away, Nate’s voice floated through the door in warm pulses of nondescript sound as the kid continued the phone conversation he’d started twenty minutes before. Sully had hoped that shutting a door and putting some running water between them would give Nate a chance to not feel like Sully was encroaching on him (plus a shower didn’t sound like a terrible idea), but the water pressure here was weaker than Harry Flynn’s loyalty and wasn’t really doing as much as he’d have liked.

Which was why, as Sully overheard Nathan laugh and quip into his phone warmly, he couldn’t help but realize: there had only been two possibilities. Until suddenly there was a third.

“Elena, no—what?!”

Nate seemed to realize the exclamation was loud, since before Sully had even finished rolling his eyes, the kid’s voice lowered again and Sully would have to ask later what incredulous thing Elena had said. But he was going to ask, because that was how things worked now. Elena was a joke before they hired her, and a fleeting friend after El Dorado, but since Shambhala, it had become clear she wasn’t going anywhere.

There were many reasons Sully came to like Elena: the fact that Nathan was more cautious with a gun now; the fact that Sully didn’t have to worry saying something to her that might send her running to the cops… hell, the fact that neither of them had to slow down to keep Elena in their loop.

But mostly, it was that new, third possibility: the fact that Elena was Nate’s reason to believe they, the three of them, could have a better life, the kind where the alternative to perfect timing and luck wasn’t just being dead—that was what made Sully decide Elena shouldn’t go anywhere if they (Nate) could help it.

Before Nate, Sully never thought he would, or could, be a father, much less a good one. And yet, here he was, getting out of the shower while preparing to tell Nate to get off the phone with his girlfriend so Sully could get some sleep, and also worrying about what they were going to do for dinner tomorrow. It sure sounded like something a father would do. As Sully opened the door and caught the peaceful smile on Nathan’s face and the laughter in his eyes, he had never been more sure there was a distinct possibility that their family could become three. 

That was a good possibility. Three’s a lucky number after all.


End file.
